1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable body apparatuses, object processing devices, exposure apparatuses, flat-panel display manufacturing methods, and device manufacturing methods, and more particularly to a movable body apparatus which moves an object along a predetermined two-dimensional plane, an object processing device which performs a predetermined processing on an object held by the movable body apparatus, an exposure apparatus which forms a predetermined pattern on an object held by the movable body apparatus, a flat-panel display manufacturing method which uses the exposure apparatus, and a device manufacturing method which uses the exposure apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in a lithography process for manufacturing electron devices (microdevices) such as liquid crystal display devices and semiconductor devices (such as integrated circuits), exposure apparatuses such as a projection exposure apparatus by a step-and-repeat method (a so-called stepper), or a projection exposure apparatus by a step-and-scan method (a so-called scanning stepper (which is also called a scanner) is mainly used.
In this type of exposure apparatus, the object (a glass plate, or a wafer (hereinafter, generally referred to as a “substrate”)) subject to exposure is mounted on a substrate stage device. And a circuit pattern formed on a mask (or a reticle) is transferred onto a substrate by irradiation of an exposure light via an optical system such as a projection lens. (e.g., refer to Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0018950).
Now, in recent years, substrates subject to exposure of exposure apparatuses, especially rectangular shaped glass plates used for liquid crystal displays, tend to increase in size such as, for example, one side being 3 meters or more, which causes the size of the substrate stage device to increase, as well as the weight. Therefore, development of a compact lightweight stage device that can control the position of an exposure object (substrate) at a high speed with high precision was desired.